pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP166: The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Synopsis With new vim and vigor, and his spark re-ignited, Volkner is his old self again, and is ready to battle Ash. This will be a great challenge for Ash as he is pumped to earn his final badge. The battle is short, however, as Team Rocket steals Sunyshore Tower, the heart of Sunyshore City. Will they be able to get the tower back? And what will become of Ash's Gym Battle now? Episode Plot It is time for Ash's final Gym Battle. Volkner sends out Luxray and Ash chooses Grotle. Grotle starts with Razor Leaf, but misses and gets hit by Spark. As Ash is about to order a next attack, the lights went out; everything using electricity as a source is disabled. Volkner sees something happened so the Gym is out of power. Jenny comes to report, while Brock flirts and Croagunk jabs. She reports the power in the city is out; Volkner knows something happened in Sunyshore Tower, where the energy from solar panels is collected. They soon see the tower is breaking apart; Team Rocket is behind this. Meanwhile, Jenny is told Joy's generator does not work to start the machines. They bound the tower to a vehicle and move elsewhere. Volkner promises not to get his tower stolen and goes with Raichu. The heroes and Flint follow him. Team Rocket thinks the boss would be very pleased to have the tower, as he could save energy and relax. Soon, everyone sees they want to power up a rocket; they immediately prepare for the launch. Volkner, Flint and Ash manage to get on the rocket, while Dawn and Brock stay. They climb up, but Flint falls in sea. Distracted, Ash falls as well, but Volkner gets him. They soon find a hatch and enter the tower itself. Jenny is told that Ash and Volkner are in the tower itself. So, the others attempt to get the other generators running. During that, they decide to use bikes to power the generator. Flint brags that he was a great cyclist and immediately goes to power the generator. Brock joins in this quest, while Joy has some tasks for Dawn. Volkner apologizes to Ash for the interruption and Ash accepts, though he reminds him they need to get the tower back. Ash soon realizes the Sunyshore City's name comes from the amount of sunlight, which is why many solar panels were built to power the machines up. Brock soon lost his power, but when Joy asks for his help, he soon gains his strength back to cycle. When Volkner and Ash got to the door to the observatory, they got caught in a cage; Team Rocket knew they were in the tower. Raichu uses Thunder and Pikachu Thunderbolt, but the cage absorbs the power. Ash sends Gible, who uses Rock Smash and crashes the cage. Gible crashes the door and gnaws everything, so Ash calls it back. James sends Carnivine and Jessie Seviper. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Raichu Thunder, but the attacks are absorbed. Carnivine uses Vine Whip and Seviper Poison Tail, which hurt Raichu and Pikachu. Ash sends Grotle, who tackles them. As he goes to attack, Grotle evolves into a Torterra, who uses Leaf Storm and attacks Team Rocket. With another Leaf Storm, Team Rocket blasts off. The hole caused by this blast-off causes everything to suck into the air, but Volkner presses a button and the hole is sealed. However, they need to get the tower back, while Brock is exhausted by this cycling. With another persuasion from Nurse Joy, he cycles even more. The tower comes back, almost crashing to the Pokémon Center, but managed to pass. The power is on; the bartender (who is also a repairman) managed to get the generator running again. Raichu, Pikachu and Luxray power the tower so it can land safely. Though rough, Volkner manages to land the tower back to the place. Soon, Dawn and Brock learn Grotle evolved to Torterra. Volkner lets Ash know it will take time to re-construct the Gym and the Tower, but he will report as soon as it is repaired, they will have their battle. Ash understands and tells he will train while they go to Lake Valor for Dawn's Grand Festival. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Torterra Gallery The power went out DP166 2.jpg Team Rocket got the tower moving DP166 3.jpg The launch is about to commence DP166 4.jpg Flint falls from the tower DP166 5.jpg Brock and Flint power the generator DP166 6.jpg Pikachu and Raichu power the generator DP166 7.jpg Gible crashes through using Rock Smash DP166 8.jpg Seviper and Carnivine attack Pikachu and Raichu DP166 9.jpg Grotle evolved into a Torterra }} Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita